La dernière marche
by Gokash
Summary: Ils étaient morts, tous les deux. Le jour où Milady est partie, Gardefort avait cessé de vivre. Le jour où il l'a revu, il avait compris que la jument était brisée. Alors, un pas sur le côté de plus ou de moins, qu'est ce que ça change de toute façon ? Puisqu'ils sont déjà morts, tous les deux.


Voilà donc que je poste ici la toute première fanfic que j'ai écrite dans ma vie (avant même de savoir que ce site existait). *séquence émotion*

**En bref:** Milady, ce livre sublime qui a été superbement bien adapté à l'écran, est mon histoire préférée (et mon livre de chevet). Je crois aussi que c'est sur Milady que j'ai écrit le plus de fictions (plus ou moins élaborées) qui traînent paisiblement sur mon ordi.

Je sais que ce livre est assez rare et donc, peu lu et très (trop) méconnu. Sachant qu'il s'adresse tout de même à un public un minimum cavalier.

Fin bref, du coup, je doute un peu que cette fic soit lu par beaucoup de monde (si elle est lue) mais bon, je risque autant en la postant qu'en la gardant sur mon ordi donc voilà, je poste.

PS: le film Milady est visible en entier (bad qualitée par contre) sur Youtube depuis quelques temps. Je ne peux que le conseiller.

* * *

- Milady… Je l'ai cassé, hein ?

Gardefort le savait. Sa jument était morte. Il ne la verra plus trier délicatement les graines du bout du nez, il ne l'entendra plus sonner la cloche à 7h du matin. Milady était brisée, à tout jamais, il y avait veillé. Plus personne n'abusera d'elle. Plus jamais. Elle gisait maintenant au sol, le corps brisé. Parce qu'un cheval ne peut appartenir à deux hommes.

La jument avait d'abord rechigné lorsqu'il lui avait donné l'ordre de sauter, mais il avait usé de l'éperon et elle s'était pliée à la sentence. Elle qui obéissait au souffle de la botte, il l'avait fait saigner, pour la première et dernière fois. « L'éperon est un rasoir dans les mains d'un singe ». Etait-ce de l'obéissance ? De l'ignorance ? De la loyauté ? Qu'importe, il lui avait demander de faire un pas de côté, elle avait refusé une première fois, puis il le lui avait ordonné.

La chute avait été longue et le choc terrible. Trente mètres, ça suffit pour tuer un cheval sur le coup. Gardefort aurait dû mourir lui aussi, il l'aurait voulu, mais le corps de la jument avait amorti sa chute. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre un tout petit peu pour rejoindre le seul amour de sa vie, sa Milady. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi hâte de mourir.

Il regrettait simplement de ne pas avoir eu la force de faire cela plus tôt, d'avoir laissé cet ignorant de Grumbach la détruire à petit feu afin de l'exhiber fièrement. Briser ses si beaux ressors, saccager sa bouche si fine afin de lui arracher les pirouettes renversées sur trois jambes et le piaffé dépité.

Ils avaient marché une dernière fois, sur l'aqueduc, trente mètres au dessus du sol, ne se souciant guère de l'apesanteur. Voilà. C'était ça. L'Equitation. Mettre un cheval en équilibre et l'y garder sans effet de force. Marcher droit. Au diable ces figures de cirque.

_Pied au posé… pied à l'appuie… pied au levé… pied au soutient…_

Ce qu'avait fait Gardefort sur cet aqueduc, ce n'était plus un exploit, c'était une consécration. Ce qu'il y a de plus difficile, de plus extraordinaire, ce n'était pas ce que Grumbach avait l'intention d'exhiber à l'international horse show. Marcher droit. C'était ça, ce qu'il y avait de plus difficile en équitation.

_Pied au posé… pied à l'appuie… pied au levé… pied au soutient…_

Milady l'avait fait, l'impossible. Gardefort l'avait tenu à sa merci, une derrière fois, entre la fuite et la révolte, il l'avait eu toute entière, jugulant et maitrisant ses défenses. Il l'avait alors obligé à quelque chose d'extraordinaire. La dernière marche. Au dessus du vide. Le plus difficile : marcher droit.

_Pied au posé… pied à l'appuie… pied au levé… pied au soutient…_

Au fond, Grumbach, n'était pas mauvais, simplement ignorant. Il voulait briller, il voulait qu'on le regarde, lui, pas sa monture. Milady lui avait donné entière satisfaction. Même si, avec lui, elle avait montré « beaucoup d'exigence et d'obstination », il était fier de ce qu'il avait fait d'elle. C'est pourquoi il n'avait pas compris la fureur du commandant à qui il avait acheté cette si belle jument. Mais alors que le cavalier faisait avancer sereinement Milady sur l'aqueduc, il comprit que l'équitation, avant d'être un art, était une science. Un cheval, c'est une balance. Le rôle du cavalier était de mener sa monture vers l'équilibre parfait.

_Pied au posé… pied à l'appuie… pied au levé… pied au soutient…_

La première fois qu'il avait vu Milady, au début de l'été, à Saumure, Grumbach n'avait pas comprit cette leçon que lui avait offert Gardefort. Avant de voir la légèreté, l'équilibre et le parfait fonctionnement des ressorts, il avait vu le geste, l'expression et la souplesse. Une fois propriétaire de la jument, il avait totalement oblitéré les premiers points pour ne se concentrer que sur les seconds.

_Pied au posé… pied à l'appuie… pied au levé… pied au soutient…_

Le banquier n'avait pu détacher les yeux du couple qui marchait en contre jour, trente mètres plus haut. Gardefort venait de franchir l'aqueduc, il ne lui restait que quelques mètres à franchir. Pourtant, il n'atteignit jamais le bout.

« Un cheval ne peut appartenir à deux hommes »

Grumbach n'était pas idiot. Il savait que la jument ne lui avait jamais appartenu, malgré le prix qu'il y avait mis. A voir la manière dont son regard s'était allumé lorsque Gardefort avait pénétré dans l'écurie de la Renardière, elle n'avait jamais cessé de lui appartenir. Le belge avait pourtant été si fier de lui lorsqu'il avait montré au commandant ce qu'était devenu Milady. Mais Gardefort avait à peine reconnu la jument, l'avait traité de rosse, de cheval de cirque.

Finalement, le commandant n'avait pas tué Milady en la jetant du haut de l'aqueduc, puisqu'elle était déjà morte de toute manière, le jour où elle avait été vendue, le jour où ce drap noir s'était posé sur ses yeux de manière à ce qu'elle ne prenne pas peur en montant dans le camion. Gardefort avait simplement détruit cette lugubre imitation, cette carne qui ne méritait plus ce nom tant chéri.

Il avait d'abord refusé de monter dessus, de la partager. Puis, lorsque Grumbach lui avait demandé des explications, il avait cédé, parce qu'il avait vu l'aqueduc. Il avait décidé que Milady ne sera pas saccagée plus longtemps.

La jument avait renâclé, d'abord. Un peu. Non pas parce qu'elle avait oublié, au contraire. Lorsque Gardefort avait pris place sur son dos, elle avait renâclé pour l'accueillir, pour lui offrir des résistances à briser, parce que elle ne se laissait pas dominer, jamais, à moins que l'on sache l'amener à une agréable soumition. « Le cheval doit trouver aisance et agrément dans la domination du cavalier ». Gardefort avait toujours appliqué à la perfection les conseils de Baucher.

Le jeu avait commencé à l'instant où le commandant avait repris les rênes. Milady était mutine, elle aimait jouer, elle aimait faire jouer son cavalier, se défier pour mieux s'offrir. Elle commença par plier l'encolure, montant le dos, gardant pour elle l'emploi des jarrets, refusant de partager ses ressorts, de les employer. Mais Gardefort, sans même y penser tant la défense avait été mainte fois maitrisée, alla chercher la résistance en contractant la cuisse, la menaçant de l'éperon, il fit remonter les forces de la jument insoumise, les dirigea dans l'encolure, puis les envoya dans la bouche où, d'un léger relâchement de doigt, il brisa net la défense. La jument mâcha le mors en ronflant de contentement, s'engagea sous la masse, en réponse, Gardefort ouvrit les doigts. Et soudain, les ressors se détendirent, fonctionnant à merveille. Milady venait de s'offrir après une lutte invisible à l'œil nu, ses résistances mises à néant avant même qu'elle ne songe à les employer.

« Beaucoup d'exigence et d'obstination ». C'est ce que l'on avait dit d'elle, ce que l'on avait pensé d'elle et ce que l'on en avait fait. « Beaucoup d'exigence et d'obstination »… Myladie avait beau être mise comme aucun cheval ne pouvait l'être, la monter ne suffisait pas. Chaque pas était un combat, un jeu, une discussion que seul Gardefort était capable de conduire. Le tout dans la finesse et la décontraction.

Il avait eu peur au début, en acceptant de venir à la Renardière pour rendre un dernier hommage à cette jument qu'il aimait d'amour. Peur qu'elle ne le reconnaisse pas, peur qu'elle ne le trompe avec Grumbach, qu'elle ne lui préfère ce cavalier de cirque. Puis il l'avait vue. Rosse déformée au regard éteint, à la robe terne, aux allures et à la bouche brisées. Il avait voulu mourir. C'était de sa faute, il l'avait vendue. Il n'avait pas eu le droit de se plaindre parce qu'il en avait tiré un prix faramineux. C'était sa jument et il l'avait vendue. Il en était mort.

Ni Gardefort ni Milady n'avait perdu la vie aujourd'hui. Cela faisait des mois qu'ils étaient morts, tous les deux.


End file.
